


too much to handle

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You've come to love this side of Sabrina, the side that only surfaces when you push her to her limit, and you keep trying new things to push her there.
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	too much to handle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Kinktober, reader rims Sabrina

Those gifted with psychic powers have to be careful. Sabrina is always wary of her gift, aware that it can easily be a curse. She has long since learned to keep her emotions in check, and at this point, finds it fairly easy. Many would consider her cold, or distant, because of how she distanced she keeps herself.

Now, however, she’s struggling. This isn’t anything she could have possibly prepared for, being bent over her bed, with you crouched behind her. You gently spread her ass cheeks, leaning in to bury your face between them. As you press your tongue into her, Sabrina whimpers, burying her face in the bed. She’s doing her best, trying to stay focused, but this is something completely new to her.

It’s not at all  _ bad _ , as her whimpering and moaning spells out pretty plainly. It’s just too good, too much for her to handle. It’s not the first time you’ve seen her go to pieces, the psychic type gym leader is easy to fluster in the bedroom. Nearly everything you try is a first for her, as she never really got close enough to anyone else in the past. You’ve awakened quite the appetite in her, as some part of her really loves letting loose like this.

“It’s so good,” Sabrina murmurs, bunching up the blankets balling her hands into fists. She’s muffled by the pillow, but you can still make out what she’s saying. In answer, you ramp up your efforts, pushing your tongue in deeper. You explore her ass, tracing shapes within her, and Sabrina can hardly keep quiet as you delve into her.

Sabrina seems embarrassed, confused that you’d enjoy this so much. Of course, with her moaning and whimpering in response to your every motion, it’s no wonder you’d love this. Knowing how much she is enjoying herself, hearing these delightfully rare noises from a woman who is usually so cold? How could you not love this?

She lifts her head, finally, glancing back at you, watching as you eat her ass. She’s hardly keeping it together, already nearing her limit, and that only spurs you on. You want to see her go to pieces, to lose herself completely, and you’ll do anything to make that happen. It’s even easier than usual, though, and in no time at all, Sabrina’s whimpers turn into a piercing cry.

Her voice rings out, as you feel her tense up around you. You can tell she’s coming, finally reaching her limit, and you don’t slow down at all. Instead, you focus even more on the spots you’ve learned are most sensitive. It’s so easy, Sabrina can never stand up to this sort of attack, and her climax seems to go on and on, until she finally relaxes. You only pull back when she is completely still, softly moaning as she catches her breath.

“I take it you like that?” you ask, standing up. Sabrina stays bent over the bed, hardly able to respond.

“Mhm,” she answers, burying her face once more. She doesn’t want you to look at her, to see how much she enjoyed herself, but considering how wet she is and the climax you just watched, you don’t need her to. Seeing her like that has done a number on you, and you reach down, slowly jacking yourself off. “It was amazing.”

“I want you, Sabrina,” you admit, and she whimpers. She lifts up, glancing back at you, watching you jack yourself off.

“Y-you can fuck me,” Sabrina says, her voice still a bit shaky. That’s all the approval you need, leaning in to her, pressing the tip of your cock into her. With a groan, you push in, and Sabrina moans as you fill her. This is more her speed, something she’s more used to, and it’s easy with how soaked she is.

“You’re so wet,” you comment, and Sabrina gasps. “I can tell you loved having your ass eaten.”

“I said it was good,” Sabrina answers, her face flushing. She doesn’t look away though, maintaining eye contact as you fuck her. “Please don’t tease me.”

“Couldn’t help it,” you say, chuckling a bit. You quiet down though, focusing on fucking her. She’s as tight as ever, her cunt squeezing against your cock as you thrust into her. It’s easy to fall into rhythm, to fuck her steadily, evenly, and listen as she builds up to another climax. With your hands on her hips, holding her steady, it’s easy to slowly shift one back. You work your way closer to her ass, eventually pressing your thumb into her asshole.

“H-hey,” Sabrina says, but her protest is weak. Once you begin to push in, she sighs happily.

“Want me to stop?” You ask, and she shakes her head. She buries her face in the pillow once more, as you begin fingering her ass with your thumb. With your cock slamming into her pussy, and your thumb in her ass, Sabrina can once again hardly think straight. It’s fun, pushing her like this, watching her fall apart under your efforts.

This is a side of Sabrina only you get to see, and a side you have come to adore. She’s so cute, hardly keeping it together, and you can’t help pushing her time and time again. Her whimpers and moans are some of the cutest sounds you’ve ever heard, and knowing how much she is enjoying herself is pushing you towards a climax as well.

Your steady rhythm starts to shatter, as you grow more frantic. You fuck her faster, harder, pushing your thumb deeper. She can hardly keep herself together, and in no time at all, she’s crying out again. This time, your name is on her lips, as she trembles beneath you. She collapses onto the bed, and you follow after her, still pushing into her frantically. You can’t hold back, can’t stop, and in only a few more thrusts, you’re there.

You push into her one last time, as you finally tip over the edge. With a groan, you come inside of her, and Sabrina moans at the sudden warmth that fills her. You pull out, falling into bed beside her, and she shifts over on top of you.

“You liked that, huh?” you ask, and Sabrina blushes.

“Yes, surprisingly. We should do that again, soon,” she suggests, and you smile at her. 

“Don’t worry, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
